The Forgotten Child
by ppglover34340
Summary: My first Story. Haters gonna hate. Blossom Learns about her, "other sibling" Brick gets involved.
1. Chapter 1

I was walking around my house, looking for my mom. "Mom? Mother!? Where are you!?" I cried worriedly, wondering where my mother was.

Our house was huge, large in fact. We had a lot of money but we weren`t rich. We were only a few dollars away from being rich anyways. I guessed that my mother was in her study. I opened the large doors, and found her. ''Mom-" The whole reason why I stopped was because the was an old picture that I never saw hanging up on the wall of the other side of my mom`s desk. {THERE WAS A LARGE PICTURE HUNG PICTURE SHOWED A FOUR YEAR OLD IN MY MOTHER'S LAP FOR THE FAMILY PORTRAIT}

I found my mother crying in front of the old photo. She had her head in her hands, kneeling down in front of the wall, sobbing.

"Mother, "I asked curious. "What is wrong?"

She was startled. "Blossom!" She turned around and stared at me

Haters gonna hate

Rate and review


	2. Chapter 2

I stepped further into the room. "S-Sorry mom. I`ll just leave since you don`t want me here" I stopped when I felt something grip my arm.

"Blossom, wait." She sighed heavily, tear threatening to pour out "It`s about time I told you about your older sister."

"_Older sister? I had an older sister?!"_

Her name was Bunny. She was the most angelic child in the world. She did what she was told. She never cried. It was like, like"

"She was a robot?" I finished for her.

"Yes! That`s right! But it was like she was a human robot."

I felt anger, curiosity, jealousy and regret. Why did I have to act so spoiled when I was four?

"As I was saying, she was an angel. Until one night" I leaned forward in my seat." What happened? I begged her, my eyes pleading for more of the story of the child.

"She disappeared. Today is her 13th birthday. And now I – I failed as a mother towards her. I took her for granted. This is why I despise Friday the 13th.I have 8 birthday presents in the closet for her. I was only able to give her 4 presents in the time she was with us."

She put her head in her arms and sobbed heavily.

I held her hand as she sobbed. I rubbed it and then slapped it. Hard.

She automatically stopped crying and fell back into her seat. I knew this trick would calm her. I ran out of the room before she had the time to wake up.

"So mom had another kid? Wow…"

"Ceceliah, SHUT UP! You little pig! If you tell Buttercup I`ll tell Dad that you told her!"

"Sorry sis, you know that I`m gonna!" She put on that stupid smirk and flew through the celing.

"Did you touch dad`s chemical X again?! CECELIAH!"


	3. Chapter 3

"CECELIAH! COME BACK!" I gave up and sighed heavily. The door of my mom`s study creaked open. I watched as her eyes widened in surprise. She stepped backward and into the study without saying a word. I ran out the door and into the cool autumn air.

"Dang it." I said, backing up into the house. I grabbed my light sweater and ran in the direction of Buttercup`s house.

******CHANGE OF SCENE*********************

"BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG" I was knocking on the door of Buttercup`s house. I heard some rustling and whispers. Then the door opened. "Oh hello Blossom, why don`t you come on i-uggghlauu"I griped Buttercup`s mom by her throat. "Where`s Ceceliah?"I loosened her neck slightly so then she could speak. "She-she`s not h- ugglah"I lifted her up and gripped her neck tighter. "Cut the crap! Where is she?"

I looked up and watched as her eyes popped, her face turned red, and her body became lighter and lighter. "Please Blossom*gags* have mercy on my old shaggy soul!" She looked down at me in hope. I dropped her onto the ground and left her on the front porch. I stepped over her body and closed my eyes. I used my neni (Feli from Chrome Shelled regios) to find Cecliah. She was hiding under the table. I read her bioactivity and it turns out that the chemical x had worn off. I turned off my neni terminal and left the house.

*BRICK`S POV*

I was in Subway watching the cars go by as I ate my sandwich. I saw long orange hair pass by the outside window of my booth.

"_Is it really you Blossom? Is it really you?"_

I stood up and threw out my half eaten sandwich. I ran outside and couldn`t find her.

"Dang it, Blossom!" I chuckled. This wasn`t the first time that she had escaped from me. That graceful "teen" had escaped from me again. I felt though, as if someone was watching me. There was that orange hair again.

"UUUUGGGGHHHH!" this was so frustrating. I pulled out a cigarette. Just as I was about to smoke it, it was snatched from me. It happened until I had none left.

"You shouldn`t smoke Brick." She winked. "You know that it`s bad for you"

She jumped to the top of the building. So did I. We were both powerful even without chemical x, unlike that sorry excuse of a sister that she has-.

"Brick, leave my sister alone." That defiant crawly voice. "What do you want you little brat?" "I would very much enjoy it if you would leave my sister alone!" She tried to laser me but it was deflected. The angel of beauty was back. "Ceceliah, leave him alone! What did he do to you?"

"Nothing, I guess." She sighed. "I`m going home"

"You better be you sorry excuse of a little sister!"

But she was already gone. I watched as Blossom walked over to the roof door. "Are you coming or what?" she looked over at me.

"Whatever"

******BLOSSOM~S POV******************

We were in the elevator just me and him. He was next to me standing as if he didn`t want to be here. But I thought otherwise. I was in the corner of the elevator. He scooted closer. He finally turned around and put his arm over me.

"So."

"So."

"I heard about your sister."

"And? What do you want to make of it?"

He blushed slightly. "Nothing."

He spoke again. "Do you want to go to the dance with m-" I put my finger to his lips.

" Nu uh uh! All I hear are lies coming out of your mouth." His eyes widend. " When will I ever hear the truth Brick? Hmmm? Would you like to tell me when?" The elevator dinged. "I figured so." I tossed his long hair over his shoulder, gave him a peck on the cheek, and made my exit.


	4. Chapter 4

I liked the ending of chapter 3 better (hehe) here is more:

*****BRICK`S POV******

_"Dang Blossom" _I thought as I left the elevator "_How do you do that. You always have the element of surprise on your side." _ I exited the hotel with stares of confusion following me. "Dang, man!" I turned around, my eyes completely bloody red. "Are you trying to stalk me? I bet you are. You know, I just hate you people, staring at me all the time." I reached over the counter and grabbed his throat. "I might as well put you out of your misery. You`re the only person here." I almost killed him when suddenly, instead of seeing that person, I imagined Blossom in my hand, choking, squealing like a pig for her life.

I dropped her, and immediately, she turned back into the man. I shook my head and left the retarded building. I never wanted to see him again.

*********Ceceliah`s pov**********

I walked into the house, Blossom following behind me. I turned around and she hand this smirk on her face. My idiotic smirk. Cursing under my breath, I turned around and my mom. I looked at the clock. It was 5 o`clock. It was that time already? Dang! I turned towards my dad. His lips moved but I couldn`t hear him. Was I going deaf? No I heard the door open and close.

"You're grounded"

I sprang up in bed. Beads of sweat were trickling down my face and all over my body. I grabbed my cup of water. Clutching it in my hands, I managed to gulp it down. I knew I couldn`t fall back to sleep when I just had that dream. I prayed again, hoping that I would never have that terrible dream again. Then I realized something.

_"Blossom?"_

******Blossom`s pov ***********

"Beep,beep,beep."

"_WH-where am I? Is this some kind of joke?"_

FLASHBACK-

I was panting, trying to hide from Brick. But he found me. He had totally cheated. He used his neni!

"Found you." He said. "You know that I don`t want to see you Brick, not right now."

"Yeah, right."

"Leave me alone!" I ran further down the street and into a dark alley. I used my neni to find my mom. It was starting to get dark. It was already 7.

"_Dang it!" _I sighed deeply_ "I missed dinner"._ There were footsteps. Using my extreme kei power, I jumped into the sky. I jumped across the tall buildings, leaping like a graceful ballet dancer, capturing the eyes of many people. I dropped down into the street. I was really fatigued then. "Mom, can you pick me up? I am really tired."

I zipped down into the world of unconscious.

FLASHBACK OVER-

I sprung up in the bed. I saw long orange hair and automatically knew who had saved me.

"Brick it is no use sneaking out like that" He walked over and stood next to my hospital bed.

"Looks like sleeping beauty finally woke up."

"Ummm….."

He blushed heavily. If his hair wasn`t already reddish orangish then it would have turned into that color.

"S-sorry, I`ll just go" He left the room, leaving me speechless and confused.

Why would he call me that?


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone Sorry that it took so long for an update. And don`t blame me. I am only a child of 11.

************BRICK`S POV****************

I just had to get out of there!

"That was close." I said. Too close. I couldn`t let her know that I-

I can`t say it yet! I get so close, but I can`t tell her yet. It`s too embarrassing. I walked out and onto the edge of the hospital. No , I wasn`t going to kill myself, but the more that I thought about it, the more in love I fell in with Blossom.

**********BLOSSOM*********

"Why would he call me sleeping beauty?" I thought my heart thudding from a sudden happiness.

Do I actually like him? No it can`t be. He has been my best friend for years, but I had always secretly liked him. And know, know that he had ran out like that, I- I like him but does he like me back. I disconnected myself from the hospital monitors and escaped from the corridor. I walked up the stairs and walked outside onto the roof. I saw Brick, standing there, his hair was untied and his cap was off. The cool night air was blowing in through his hair. It was flowing with the help of the wind. His eyes were staring frowning slightly. He was discharging his blue neni.

But the way he just, looked. It-it was beautiful, in a manly way. I closed my eyes. I was blushing a red even deeper then Brick in the hospital. I silently closed the door behind me and shuffled next to him. He didn`t notice me thankfully . I removed my bow and untied my hair. Then I stood next to him and started discharging my pink neni. He still didn`t notice me. I took his hand in mine. He was numb. I now understood. He was searching for something , and he was doing it thoroughly. The bright full moon made him seem to- to sparkle. Especially his eyes. He looked so calm. And peaceful also. And when I reached up to touch his face I could literally feel sparks fly. I didn`t notice when his hands turned even warmer. I did feel when he squeezed my hand though. He turned towards me, his hair still flowing .

And you know what. I loved him and loved everything about it.


	6. Chapter 6

Brick grabbed his hat. I burnt it to a crisp, knowing that he wouldn`t be able to fix it. The ashes fell to the floor. He screamed in agony. (Weird. I thought he wasn`t so attached to it anymore.)

"Why would you do that? Why Blossom?" Tears were streaming down his face. I had 0 ounces of regret.

I picked up the ashes and put them into a bag made of neni. I walked slowly and calmly to the edge of the building, with Brick watching my every step. I stood on the edge putting my arms of each side of my body.

"Blossom, NO!"

It was too late. I had already jumped and was falling down the side of the building, clutching the bag of ashes to my chest. I used my neni to calculate the distance between me and the gravel below. 1...2...3... FLIP! I flipped backwards exactly before I hit the ground.

I remained calm and nonchalant, unlike the nincompoop(s) on the road/sidewalk. They all stared at me, scared and in shock. I decided to show off a little before I left...

I used my neni the same way as I had in chapter 5. But, instead of my hair flowing backwards, it flew upwards. I closed my eyes, focusing on what I was doing next. 1...2...3...JUMP! I jumped straight towards the sky, flipping over the building. As I flipped, I saw Brick watching me in amazement. I let go of the cap's ashes, and with the help of my powerful magic, it turned back into a cap, fresh, red, and new.

That had been my plan all along. Just to fix that hat he hasn`t cleaned in years.

THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL; BUNNY'S POV *BONUS*

"_I have to find her. That's my mission right, Gwen?"_

I was using my neni to communicate with my guardian, Gwendolyn, Gwen for short. She had been with me for the 5 years I had been separated from mom and dad.

I kept walking, pushing through the noisy crowd of 6th graders. "They're so annoying!" I found long orange hair flowing towards a tall redheaded boy. I held up the picture, trying to find the comparison, between the girl and the picture.

Everyone stopped the chattering when I approached Blossom nonchalantly. Apparently, she was the popular girl here, and I was the "older new girl with a strange resemblance trying to get a life". I growled mentally. _"Calm down Bunny, you can do this." _ Blossom turned around, and stared at me as if she already knew me….

I stuck my hand out. "Hi!" I said in my best fake happy voice, trying to smile. "I`m Bunny Zutonium! And you are?"

"Blossom." She replied, trying her best to smile.

"_She is a neni operator, and I`m sure her "boyfriend" over there is too."_

"Are you the person I am supposed to take around the school? For a tour? Cause if you are, then let`s go, cause I don`t have any time to lose.

"_Rude much?" asked Gwen._

"_Yes." _But I didn`t mind.

I was going to have enough fun with this mission as much as possible.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry that I hadn`t updated in like, forever! I was too busy trying to get inspiration from, uh- stuff.

Anyways on with the- Ceceliah? What`s wrong.

Ceceliah: I want another pov! PLEASE!?

Me: Sorry, but I have a story to tell!

Ceceliah: But-

Too bad!

Chapter 7- School

Blossom tugged down on her dark blue shirt with a symbol that said ABCS. It means Ash Burry Charter School. (But seriously, you would`ve thought that the school didn`t know how to spell)  
We walked around a bit, keeping the small talk small. (Turns out her little boyfriend had come with us. But who said that I was complaining?)There was a tense feeling in the

air between us as she showed me the cafeteria. We walked up the small stairs and into the student center.

One word: Paradise. They had a PS4, Xbox one, and a Wii. There were beanbag chairs that were black, blue and pink. They had a bookshelf overflowing with books. At least 15 shelves, more or less.

They had a huge tinted window with a mural of books and academics. I guess you could say it was cool. And also-

"Ahem! Bunny! Earth to Bunny! What are you doing?", cried Blossom in disgust. "We`re going to first period!"

"Dang girl do you have to be so rude? Maybe I don`t know where my first period class is!"

"Down the hall, turn right, first door on the left. Anything else?" Brick muttered, looking at me straight in the eye. "Thanks but no thanks." Clutching my book-bag, with it

slung over my left shoulder, I pushed through them and exited the cafeteria.

*****Ceceliah`s pov*****

I was so late. "Dang it." I muttered. Today was the test, and I had missed the first 10 minutes. But luckily, I didn`t have to do a make-up test. I took my coat off, put it in my

locker, and ran. I had bumped into somebody by accident. I fell onto my behind, dropping my books and my dignity.

She turned around quickly and walked calmly towards me, her face nonchalant but her eyes somehow filled with worry. Her hair, long and brown, fluttered behind her as

she walked towards me. She dropped down onto her right knee, and picked up my books.

"You should really watch where you are going; you can get hurt like that." My eyes widened in surprise. Her voice was somewhat musical, and she sounded like an older

caring, loving sister that I already had. (Maybe) She looked up into my eyes. Her eyes were purple, glimmering in the artificial light. I have seen enough people with weird

eye colors, but her eyes were as wacky as my sister`s eyes are. She stood up and looked down at me, offering her hand to help me up. I accepted. She pulled me straight

up from the ground. That caused me to become dizzy.

"What`s your name?" she asked me. I looked up into her eyes. They were no longer filled with concern but- they were filled with- with this angering hatred. Her eyes

somehow matched her face. She stared down at me, waiting for my answer. My mouth must have been open because she tapped my chin.

"What`s your name?" she repeated, her eyes still filled with hatred and agony. I gulped down my nervousness and managed to croak out my name.

"Ce-Ceceliah. Wh- What`s your name?" I asked her, clenching and unclenching my fists at my sides.

She turned and started walking down the hall. "Bunny Zutonium"

I was glad she turned around because my mouth was widened in shock.

"M- Mom`s kid" I whispered.

{Intermission}

Me: Happy now, Ceceliah?

Ceceliah: :/

Ceceliah: *gets smacked outside the head* OW!

Me: Keep on reading folks the chapter hasn`t ended yet!

{Intermission over}

****BRICK*******************

Dang, that girl was pretty rude to me and Blossom! I turned towards Blossom. She was staring off into the distance, giving off her neni. She sighed.

She stopped her neni and started walking towards the exit, with me following her. We walked into math honors, sitting down in our famous spots in the back row. Marline started talking to Blossom, not noticing that Blossom was focusing on her notes. "Marline, would you please be quiet? I`m trying to learn something here!" she whispered, sneaking a glance at Marline.

But she just kept blabbering and blabbering, and I could tell that Blossom was getting fed up, because her veins on her forehead were popping.

She had just about enough, she as staring to use her neni. "Blossom, no!" I tried whispering to her. But you know what she did? She used her neni and gave me a small

painful cut on my finger. I winced in pain. I forgot that she is always so stubborn. She snuck another glance at Marline. Dang, she was still keeping it up! She was as

annoying as Princess. Blossom is so sneaky. Her neni sliced through Marline`s shirt, revealing her lacy pink bra. She shrieked, because she thought that I was a pervert

(Please. As if). And the fact that an unknown source had slicing through her shirt was pretty nerve racking. She ran out of the room, squealing like a wild boar, and went

screaming out into the hall. I covered my mouth, hiding my failed attempts of laughing. Blossom had turned towards me, smirking darkly. I am in so, much trouble. She grabbed my ear and

dragged me out of the room.

She tapped her forbidden white cowboy boot on the floor, the boots that were against school rules, hidden by her long, dark blue pants. Then, as expected, she swung her foot backwards. I`m in for it now. She kicked me in the shin, no mercy in her eyes.

I tried my best to keep my mouth closed, my eyes wide in pain, and hugging my leg to my chest, hopping on my right foot. But I couldn`t help it. I yelled out in pain, my voice echoing through the halls.

Blossom smirked in victory, knowing my weak spot. " Do you want me to take you to the nurse?" She asked innocently. She didn't have to tell me twice. I put my arm over

her shoulder, and with her help, I limped to the nurse.

*********BLOSSOM*****

I smirked victoriously and watched as he was hopping on one foot in pain, clutching his leg to his chest. He is _so _idiotic. I had to help him, no matter how much of an idiot he was. I grabbed his side and allowed his arm to drape over my shoulders. For now, anyways. If he even tries to do that to me, I`ll kick his freaking A$$! We arrived at the nurse. Brick was reluctant to let go of me. I smiled darkly, a black aura coming straight from my body. _"Damn you" _I whispered. He obviously heard me because he limped as fast as he could into the nurse`s office.

The nurse was busy on the computer, filling in the information for her latest student, who was planning on going home, with his book-bag and coat on him. I shot him my nastiest, darkest look, and he turned his head so fast I thought that I would snap right off of his neck. I was actually hoping that it would happen, but sadly, it didn`t.

"Hi! Could you please just- _sit over there?" _ The nurse asked, intimidated by my dark look. We walked over and sat down on the second bed, across from that idiot Elijah. He avoided my eye carefully, taking in the scene before him.

"B-Blossom? Don`t you think that you should go back to class? I mean-" I slapped my hand over his mouth, causing him to become flustered.

"And leave my man candy here, for some fan-girl b*tch to come walking in like she is all that and take you away from me? I don`t think so." We sat there in silence until I stood up.

"I`m leaving, but don`t worry Brick! Voy a volver para usted!" I said the last sentence dark-fully cheerful, if that was even possible. I left the nurse`s office, the tense feeling in the air rising as I left the room.

Sooner or later Brick, you`ll be mine.

Me: Sooo, what did you think?

Ceceliah: That pretty much sucked *Gets smacked outside the head again* OW! But thanks for the pov Gr- *Mouth is covered with hand*

Me: Shhhhh! Don`t say my real name!

As always:

Rate and review,

Favorite my story,

PM

And haters, well, they are just gonna hate

Tranlation:

Voy a volver para usted! Spanish:

I`ll be coming back for you!


	8. Authors note

Author`s note:

Dear beautiful,wonderful people who have read my story, _The Forgotten Child. _No, I haven`t given up on the story, It`s just that I`ve had a terrible case of writer`s block, and changing my mind at least 3 or 4 times. *sweat drop* So the next chapter will be posted (hopefully) by around the beginning of March. I`m sorry if you feel that I`ve let you down. I`m sorry I let everyone down, and the people who have come to love my story. Please review, I don`t even know what you guys want since you aren`t reviewing! So I lose courage, and inspiration. I`M SORRY. *tear drop*

SPOILER ALERT!

Blossom`s apperance...Changes


End file.
